


Beauty in my Palm

by The_Knight_of_Roses



Series: from allegiance [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Unsanctioned Hand Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Knight_of_Roses/pseuds/The_Knight_of_Roses
Summary: Princess Penelope calls her loyal knight to her in the garden
Relationships: Pearl/Pink Diamond’s Original Pearl | Volleyball
Series: from allegiance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789729
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Beauty in my Palm

While the princess Penelope was not permitted extensive amounts of time outside of the safety of the castle, the few hours she had were often spent in the royal garden, a near acre long field of flowers grown specifically for the princess’s comfort. Penelope tended to her flowers in a tender and meticulous manner, speaking to no one.

Her loyal guard, Pearl, the Knight of Roses, paced around the garden for as long as the princess was out, keeping her eye out for wayfarers or marauders meaning to do the princess harm. So dutiful was her watch that she often forgot to blink. Today, however, was different, the princess called for her by name, and beckoned the knight over to her position.

“Have you need of me, your royal highness?”

“Will you do me the honor of a conversation, my loyal knight?”

“Your highness, I am supposed to keep watch for any trespassers, if anything were to go wrong…”

The princess put her finger in front of the knight’s lips. “What better place to watch over me is there than right by my side?”

Pearl wracked her brain looking for some sort of rebuttal to the princess’s statement but could find none, and so she knelt down to meet the princess’s position.

“Are you aware of the language of flowers, my knight?” the princess asked.

“I am afraid not your highness. My scholarly pursuits were cut short when I chose to take up the blade”

The princess gestured to a flower with blue buds hanging off the stem. “This flower, a bluebell, is said to represent humility, while this...” the princess picked up a bulb from a nearby garlic plant, “this is mostly used in food, but can also represent the courage and strength that you have shown to me these many years. And this one…” 

The princess turned towards her knight, only to see her face turn a bright red. As she looked downward, the princess noticed that her hand lay upon the gauntleted hands of her knight. As soon as the princess noticed this, she instantly retracted her hand, her own face matching the hue of her knight’s.

“My liege...I really must be getting back to my watch,” the knight stuttered out and stood abruptly.

“I understand,” the princess spoke, “but before you go, close your eyes, I have another flower to give you.”

Confused, the knight obeyed the order without much resistance. She felt the princess’s hand tenderly open her own closed hand and place something in it.

“Alright, you can open your eyes now.”

The knight once again obeyed the request without much thought, only to see a small, deep-red carnation in her hands.

“What does this mean, your highness?” Pearl asked, holding the flower gently in her hand.

The princess’s face turned red once again as she said teasingly, “Don’t you have a watch to get back to?”

The knight let out a soft chuckle as she turned and once again resumed her watch over the expanse of flowers and other plants, the red carnation in her hand the rest of the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> The Reef discord came up with this AU and I love it so much. Thanks to the people there for beta reading this.


End file.
